This invention relates to pet restraining apparatus and methods, and, more particularly, relates to pet restraints and harnesses adaptable for use with vehicle seat belt systems.
Restraining devices for pets adapted for use in vehicles to restrain the pet in case of accident or the like (in conjunction with the existing seat belt restraints in the vehicle), for use with leashes or tethers, or for use as general wear harnesses in particular applications are now known and/or utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,571, 5,359,964, 5,427,061, 4,896,630, 5,146,660, 5,443,037, 4,676,198, 2,605,744, 2,187,021, and 1,800,421).
Such heretofore known and/or utilized pet safety restraints and harnesses are generally primarily adapted for a single use and have thus proven ill suited to the pet outside of the specific intended application (and particularly if the animal is free running). The single use nature (i.e., practically usable only for vehicle restraint, for example) of some such devices, the complexity of others, the expense of many such restraints, failure of adequate fit and/or secureness on the animal of particular devices, and a perception by both the user and the animal of discomfort of some devices when applied may be at least in part to blame for a lack of acceptance, particularly in the field of pet vehicle safety belt harnesses.
In application, some heretofore known pet restraints (or harnesses) are less than totally effective and/or tend to be used in a manner which could do more harm than good when subjected to sudden restraining forces (for example, applying choking, twisting or other potentially harmful forces at the animal""s neck area, and/or otherwise failing to provide proper impact support for, or security and/or fit on, the animal). Moreover, assuring that a harness remains secured on a specific animal without necessity of producing an excessive numbers of harness sizes and/or models for different sizes and breeds of animal, and with securement being assured without regard to particular application (whether the animal is leashed, tethered, or free running), has not yet been adequately addressed. Finally, adequacy of materials, harness design and component securement, particularly at key segments or connections of a pet vehicular restraint system used with the vehicle""s safety belt system, have not heretofore proven totally satisfactory. Further improvements could thus still be utilized.
This invention provides a multiuse safety apparatus and method for restraint of pets whether riding in vehicles (utilizing the safety belts found in most modern motor vehicles), leashed or tethered, while allowing continued wear by the animal when running free without concern that the apparatus will become dislodged from the animal or entangled as the animal moves about. The pet safety restraint of this invention is relatively inexpensive to produce, is easy to apply on the animal and within a vehicle, and is secure and comfortable on the animal.
The restraint of this invention will remain secured on a specific animal without necessity of producing an excessive numbers of sizes and/or models for different sizes and breeds of animal, securement being assured without regard to particular application (whether the animal is leashed, tethered, or free running). Materials, restraint design and component securement is improved, particularly at key segments used in a pet vehicular restraint system applied with the vehicle""s safety belt system.
The safety restraint includes first and second closed loops formed by a length of webbing joined at opposite ends and secured at a webbing intersection, the closed loops each extending from the intersection and characterized by an angular loop segment diverging from the intersection at a fixed angle of less than 90xc2x0 (for example, between about 250 and 750, and most preferably less than 50xc2x0).
First and second straps are connected at the first and second closed loops spaced from the intersection. The first strap is adapted for releasably associating opposite sides of the first closed loop and the second strap is adapted for releasably associating opposite sides of the second closed loop. First and second connecting bands at the first and second closed loops spaced from the intersection are adapted to be releasably linked with each other.
The second connecting band forms a securing loop extending from the second closed loop a distance no more than about three times the width of the webbing thereat. The securing loop is maintainable by the first connecting band and receives a vehicle seat belt therethrough. The first connecting band is connected to the webbing at the first closed loop so that, in combination with the webbing thereat, a receiving loop for receipt of the securing loop is defined.
The second connecting band has a tether strap connected therewith, a ring connector preferably provided at a free end thereof thereof. A securement at the second closed loop releasably receives and secures the tether strap when the animal is free running. A buckle set at the first and second closed loops adjacent to the securing loop and the receiving loop is provided to selectively establish relative location of the first and second closed loops thereat providing added security of the restraint on the animal when the animal is off leash.
The method for constructing a multiuse vehicular safety restraint for pets of this invention includes the steps of permanently joining a length of webbing at opposite ends thereof to form an endless belt and permanently joining opposite sides of the endless belt to one another at an intersection so that first and second closed loops are defined in the endless belt. The intersection is joined so that each of the closed loops is characterized by an angular loop segment diverging from the intersection at a fixed angle of less than 90xc2x0. Means are secured at the closed loops for associating the closed loops and receiving the vehicle safety belt.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a multiuse pet safety restraint adapted for use with a vehicle safety belt, a leash or tether while allowing continued wear by the animal when running free, and restraint construction method.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multiuse pet safety restraint that is relatively inexpensive to produce, is easy to apply on the animal and within a vehicle, and that is secure, safe and comfortable on the animal.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a multiuse safety restraint for pets including a harness that will remain secured on a specific animal without necessity of producing an excessive numbers of harness sizes and/or models for different sizes and breeds of animal, where securement is assured without regard to particular application (whether the animal is leashed, tethered, or free running), and which utilizes improved materials, harness design and component securement, particularly at key segments used in a pet vehicular restraint system applied with the vehicle""s safety belt system.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a safety restraint for pets including first and second closed loops formed by a length of webbing joined at opposite ends and secured at a webbing intersection thereby defining the closed loops each extending from the intersection, the webbing secured at the intersection so that each of the closed loops is characterized by an angular loop segment diverging from the intersection at a fixed angle of less than 90xc2x0, first and second straps connected at the first and second closed loops, respectively, spaced from the intersection, the first strap adapted for releasably associating opposite sides of the first closed loop and the second strap adapted for releasably associating opposite sides of the second closed loop, and first and second connecting bands at the first and second closed loops, respectively, spaced from the intersection and adapted to be releasably linked with each other.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a safety restraint for pets including first and second closed loops formed by a length of webbing joined at opposite ends and secured at a webbing intersection thereby defining the closed loops each extending from the intersection, the webbing secured at the intersection so that each of the closed loops is characterized by an angular loop segment diverging from the intersection at a fixed angle of between about 25xc2x0 and 75xc2x0 (and, more preferably, at a fixed angle of less than about 50xc2x0).
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a safety restraint for pets including first and second closed loops formed by a length of webbing joined at opposite ends and secured at a webbing intersection, and first and second connecting bands, the second connecting band forming a securing loop extending from the second closed loop a distance no more than about three times the width of the webbing thereat, the securing loop maintainable by the first connecting band and adapted for receiving a vehicle seat belt therethrough.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a multiuse vehicular safety restraint for pets adapted for use with both vehicle safety belts and leashes while being safe for continued wear by a free running pet, the restraint having a webbing forming an endless belt, opposite sides of the endless belt permanently joined to one another at a position selected so that first and second closed loops are defined in the endless belt, a securing loop extending from the second closed loop and adapted for receiving a vehicle seat belt therethrough, a connecting band connected to the webbing at the first closed loop so that the connecting band and the webbing thereat together define a receiving loop for receipt therethrough of the securing loop, a tether strap connected with the securing loop and having a leash attachment locus adjacent to a free end thereof, a securement at the second closed loop spaced from the securing loop and configured to releasably receive and secure the tether strap thereat, and engageable means at the first and second closed loops adjacent to the securing loop and the connecting band to selectively establish relative location of the first and second closed loops thereat.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for constructing a multiuse vehicular safety restraint for pets adapted for use with both vehicle safety belts and leashes while being safe for continued wear by a free running pet, the method including the steps of permanently joining a length of webbing at opposite ends thereof to form an endless belt, permanently joining opposite sides of the endless belt to one another at an intersection so that first and second closed loops are defined in the endless belt with each of the closed loops characterized by an angular loop segment diverging from the intersection at a fixed angle of less than 90xc2x0, and securing means at the closed loops configured for associating the closed loops and receiving the vehicle safety belt.
With these and other objects in view, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, arrangement of parts and method substantially as hereinafter described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims.